


Sonic isn’t who He Claims to Be.

by Daniel_of_Mayfair



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Treated Way Too Seriously, Drama, F/M, Gen, Human Female Reader - Freeform, Implied Abortion, Implied dubcon, Mentioned Alcohol Abuse, Older Sonic and Friends, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniel_of_Mayfair/pseuds/Daniel_of_Mayfair
Summary: You shakily place the pen on the paper.I need to write this down. I want someone to know what I wish I would've know then. This is how I actually knew Sonic the Hedgehog, and this is what he didn't tell you.You stop briefly and bite your lip.Sonic isn't who he claims to be.(Or a story in which you meet Sonic, now a shell of himself after his prime years.)





	Sonic isn’t who He Claims to Be.

_Sonic isn’t who he claimed to be._

An older gentlewoman perches at the edge of a chair, hunching over a desk.

Her hand scrawls over the paper with a fervor that opposes her fixed expression. One would be forgiven if they thought she wore a marionette’s mask. After all, how puppet-like she appeared with her wrinkles at the corners of her lips folding in lines that slumped down to brush her jawline, her glassy eyes darting across their page she filled, her limbs that jerk and twitch even as she willed them not to. She could be a dummy.

_Maybe long ago he was, but by the time I met him the Sonic everyone knew and loved had since died. Something killed him. It wore his skin. It flaunted the skill and reputation that came with it in a caricature that highlighted the worst in him. Meanwhile, he seemed to work to hurt everyone who trusted him. One does not drink from from a stagnant, mired pond without acknowledging the risk. However, A whole village is caught off guard when the well they draw on is poisoned. They realize too late the next morning when they vomit and shiver. ~~Just like when~~_

Exhaling, she lifts the pen to cut her digression short.

Every time. She’d set to drafting, beat around with simile and hyperbole, and then never discuss what she originally set out to write. Was it because of her age and lack of concentration? Yes. Was it to inflate her ego? Yes, she’d admit as much to herself. Was it out of dread of the topic?

She crosses out the unfinished sentence.

_But I suppose you won’t want to read through ham-handed metaphors or heavy-fisted prose, as easy as it is for me to hide behind those conventions._

Her mask breaks as she bites her lip. She drags in a breath. She dives back into the past.

_Many years ago, when I teetered the brink of adulthood, I plunged into a world that was not my own. I waded through thick mud and rain. I tread barefoot across thorns and rocks until I discovered a seaside village._

_I carried nothing with me except for my memories. But none allowed me privy to why I was in an unidentifiable location._

_Though it left me unnerved, my memory loss did not disturb me as much as the creatures I encountered. Beasts that walked like men, that talked like men but looked like animals. Animals that stood on their hind legs, the tallest of which reached my neck. They gestured with hands, thumbs, lips, some even had... breasts. I thought I was in hell, and these were her demons._

_I briefly departed from what sanity I had left in a fit of hysteria. As I write this, my heart still swells, ripened with pride for that display of upheaval... though It hangs heavy on my chest, because I wonder. If my young self refused to stifle the vehemency in her soul as often as many justly provoked it, would I still need to write this?_

_It’s no matter._

_I frightened these beasts also with my violent outburst. Though once my fire died down, they dared to come closer. Even after I hauled myself up a tree to put distance between the growing crowd and myself. They gathered around me like I were embers in a pit, watching and taking in my heated aura but not touching. Whispering guesses to each other where I could have come from, but never addressing me._

_Some time had passed when another small pack of beasts converged on the scene. I only noticed because of their distinct colors. In the instant they made contact with the crowd, the wind of whispers stopped and the sea of fur parted. A blue creature strutted forward, separating from his friends._

_“Hey there!” He greeted as he neared._

_He rested his weight on the tree with one hand and tilted his head up. “What’s up...” The creature blatantly glanced me up and down a few times. “...kid?” I didn’t answer, but that didn’t stop him from holding a one-way conversation. With a thumb-out gesture, he poked his chest. “I’m Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog.” Sonic smirked. Human teeth glimpsed me._

_He eventually coaxed me down from the tree with a neighborly voice and blithe words._

_Although I outwardly withdrawn, he began to lured me in._

_He didn’t seem so bad_

_~~I was wrong.~~ _

_In the moment my bleeding feet touched the dirt, the flock sprang into discourse concerning where I would stay. A few offered to put me up in the Inn, but to the rest (including the Innkeeper) that guaranteed a way for me to hurt someone else. Knowing I would have no say in this, I resigned to sitting on the ground and examining my wounds while my short-term future was discussed for me. A majority agreed that I should bunk in the jailhouse. My head shot up upon hearing this and I caught Sonic gazing down at me from the corner of his eye, a hand on his hip. He immediately objected on my behalf. He suggested, to the villagers AND to me, that I lodged with him. Well, ‘suggest’ isn’t the right word. He insisted, persistently, even when his friends attempted to dissuade him in good faith. This churned my stomach, though at the time I didn’t know why. However, with nobody else enthusiastically extending their kindness and my only other choice being a cell, I ignored my intuition and nodded._

_After a bumpy few days, I was settled in._

_Sonic shared stories about saving the village countless times from a great villain, I don’t doubt he embellished. He showed me his whole array tricks, all of which involved running impossibly fast. I was impressed, don’t get me wrong, but only so much could faze me after waking up in what felt like a fever dream._

_If there was anyone more underwhelmed than myself, it was Sonic’s friends. They exhaled indifferently and rolled their eyes whenever he ran. Not even his pink friend, Amy, would give him so much as an uninterested glance. And she was the one Sonic claimed used to obsess over him when they were younger, allegedly._

_Younger?_

_A passing thought I remember having was wondering just how old this creature was._

_It was hard to tell. I didn’t even know if their years were equal to human years, or even dog years. Silver strands brushed his coat. I only noticed it during a bright day when he took a step closer to me than usual. Despite this, I assumed (because of how he acted) he was around my age or slightly older._

_~~He wasn’t, not slightly anyways.~~ _

_Back then, I saw his interest in me as a merit of me being interesting, but now I know it had less to do with me, and more to do with Sonic’s own gaping self-loathing. So deep and empty, he tried to fill it with the next young spry thing who stumbled across him and didn’t know better._

_The days following, the group questioned me on what happened but I didn’t have any relevant recent memories of the events that led up. They vaguely said they knew someone who could possibly help. Tails, Sonic’s younger friend ~~who still seemed older than me~~ , explained this man had an expansive knowledge of technology. Apparently this guy was the same one who used to try and take over the village, Sonic guessed the foe had just gotten sick of losing, and kept to himself nowadays doing who knows what._

_They took me to meet a Dr. Eggman. Another human...? Meeting him actually brought up more questions than answers._

_He appeared baffled by my presence as well._

_He didn’t come off as diabolical like Sonic had described, just a sweet old man._

_However, he proved to be of little help. As gifted as he was with robots and coding, that’s all he really did. He also didn’t give the impression being all there in the head._

_I think... he may have seen me as a daughter, I think that’s why helped me in the following months._

_Those said months passed and I was losing hope of ever getting back home. I didn’t want to bring anyone down by talking about it. Well, unless the feeling was particularly overpowering ~~(like most feelings are when it’s night)~~ , then I would tearfully confide in Sonic. It was wrong to expect him alone to bare my emotional burden, but he swore it was alright. It wasn’t. _

_I felt useless._

_So._

_I got a job, I even made an acquaintance. I was a functioning member of that society. ~~Even if it didn’t last long because Sonic... Damn him, he~~_

 

She sighs. Did it matter? Did it truly matter? Could someone, without memorizing every brimstone, dip their toes in the lake of fire and understand her hell as if they had?

She crossed out that last sentence.

_After that, I would help around the house during the day, Sonic was pretty messy after all. When he wasn’t working, I followed him closely around town to help with errands or to meet up with his buddies, never by myself, ~~not after what happened~~._

_His ‘accidental’ arm bumps and hand brushes became more frequent. I would pull away and force an awkward laugh. I tried to convince myself that it wasn’t on purpose, to calm my discomfort. His friends noticed too, I could see it in their faces when they glanced at each other. But they never said anything, at least not to me._

_The more time I spent with him, the more my lonely brain ignored his stale graying blue spines and immature behaviors, instead focusing on a bright sapphire and a quirky youthfulness that wasn’t there._

_One night, the two of us were especially weak. He briefly let his smiley composure slip, I asked a few too many personal questions, that was enough to bring him over the edge of a breakdown._

_I wanted to help, him and myself. Too much to drink, not enough forethought, a guilty feeling of obligation... not a good mix._

She ran a hand down her face while a shiver ran down her back.

She shook her head, shaking it off.

“It’s okay now.” She murmured, stilling herself.

_I_

_I didn’t think it was possible, but by then I should’ve came to terms with the fact the universe didn’t care what I thought was and wasn’t possible._

“Hahaha, ah...” She chuckled melancholily.

_I fell pregnant._

_He didn’t believe me when I first told him... He **really** didn’t believe me when I told him I wanted to get rid of it. I don’t think he even had even thought of that as an option. _

_He ~~did~~ said some awful, awful things, and in that moment the veil temporarily fell from my eyes. I saw just who I was dealing with. _

_I went to Eggman for help._

_I’d never seen such a potent mix of disgust and disappointment on a single persons face._

_He said no at first. But after a pathetic and despicable spectacle of desperation put on by myself, he reluctantly agreed, with concessions._

_I would live at his base, until he could find a way to get me back to where I was before. And, I couldn’t see Sonic or his friends anymore._

_I agreed._

_He took care of the ᵖʳᵒᵇˡᵉᵐ._

_~~ᴮᵘᵗ wʰᵉⁿ, hᵉ ʷᵃˢⁿ’ᵗ ᶜoᵐᵖˡᵉᵗᵉˡʸ rᵉᵃˢᵒⁿᵃᵇˡe ʰᵉ~~ _

Oh, it still hurts too much to think about. Strike.

“Um... Let’s see, What happened after that...” Her voice rasped as she muttered.

She lifted the paper closer to her face and squinted.

Her handwriting shook and scribbled across the page, she could just barely see as much through her failing eyesight, partially obscured by her stringy gray-streaked hair that fell in front of her face. She reaches up to tuck away the strands with her hands trembling. She hoped someone would be able to read her penmanship better than she could.

She began to write but stopped before she could finish the first letter.

‘Ah, no.’

She balled up the paper and tossed it into the bin beside her desk.

Leaning back in her chair, she popped her aching back.

She supposed it wouldn’t be right to leave anything out. She’s held these things in for too long, 

She pulled out another piece of loose leaf paper.

_I need to tell the whole story._

_You might think I was a fool, you’d be right._

_But just try to run in my shoes._

_You hear a dripping..._


End file.
